Love and War this is eternal
by EmpireLiteracy2013
Summary: This story takes place between the year 1910-1920 in Russia. And this play shows the complicated relationship among a pair of couple in that time. During that period, Russia went from an exponentially growing tsardom to an unstable country to a country in civil war. And the relationship changed accordingly. But at the end, they all realize one thing...


Любовь и Война. это вечна

Love and War. this is eternal

Ivan Lanskov

Note:

KR = Konstantin Romanov

LZh = Lyudmila Zhegloff

EP = Evgeni Popov

P = Pyotr(Drill Sergeant)

H = Houman

Chapter 1: Revelation

 **Verse 1: the spring of Petrograd**

 _It is the year 1910 in Petrograd, The spring seems to arrive earlier this year. Many children start to go out and play with their friends. And pairs of couples stroll on the park. One of them are Konstantin Andreyevich Romanov and Lyudmila Alekseyevich Zhegloff. Both of their parents own a small tailor; and they have known each other since they were young._

KR: Lyudmil, remember when we were young, we used to chase each other in this yard?

LZh: Ha ha, yes. I still remember that you tried to feed me with the worm you picked up from the ground. You called them moving spaghetti.

KR: That was long time ago… Isn't your 18th birthday next month?

KR: This birthday is special, Let's take a train to Vladivostok in the new trans-siberian railway!

LZh: That sounds like a great idea. Unfortunately we had a war with Japan few years ago. Or else we probably could have taken a ferry to Japan. It's all imperialism's fault that caused this.

KR: Well, that's how this world runs.

LZh: Imagine a world where imperialism doesn't exist. And everyone is equal…

KR: Are you referring to this from Karl Marx?

Lyudmila Laughs for a while, then she says

LZh: Yes, I like him. He is a wise man.

KR: Cool, I see.

 ***Plays Theme Music***

 **Verse 2: far away from a civil war?**

KR: Look, we are now at the Ural mountain range. After we cross this area we are officially in Asia

LZh: Konstantin, I was thinking about something. Imagine if a civil war broke out in this country, and we are on different side. We realise we are fighting each other. What should we do?

 _Konstantin Laughs_

KR: Lyud, we should be fine. Under the rule of the Tsar, Russia is far away from a civil war. If what you said happens, just run to the closest neighbouring country. And continue our life.

LZh: Sure, if this is what you say…

 ***Plays Theme music***

 **Verse 3: the sea view of Vladivostok**

 _Konstantin and Lyudmila soon arrive at Vladivostok_

LZh: Here is it, this is the Vladivostok. Can you Imagine that the other side of the ocean is Japan?

As Konstantin and Lyudmila are watching the sea view of Vladivostok, Konstantin starts to sob.

Konstantin takes out a old photo from his wallet

KR: My brother Andrey took this photo at the exact same spot before he was deployed to the field…

LZh: Why are you crying?

 _As Lyudmila was trying to comfort Konstantin. His sob slowly becomes tear._

KR: … That was … before ... he got … killed …

 _After he says that, Konstantin continued crying._

LZh: It's all imperialism's fault

 _Lyudmila says in a disgusted mood._

 _After he hears that Konstantin stops crying_

KR: But at least, he died for the honour of this country.

And I believe that what he did was right.

 _They both remain silent and experience the sea view of Vladivostok_

 ***Plays Theme music***

Chapter 2: War

 **Verse 1: Fit for service**

 _After Konstantin and Lyudmila return to Vladivostok, they seldom interact, in spite of living together, as they are both tired from their work by the time they return their live are not the best, they lived a relatively comfortable live. However everything changes when the great war broke out in the year 1914._

 ***plays song farewell of slovenka***

Newsboy: WAR! WAR! Man fit for service needed.

 _As Konstantin hear the Newsboy, He was shocked. He opened the door of his house_

KR: Sorry, what did you say?

Newsboy: A war broke out, Man fit for service is needed. Just go to the Plaza of Petrograd.

 _Konstantin closes the door and talks to Lyudmila_

KR: Lyud, I must join the military for the duty to my motherland.

LZh: Don't go unless you are conscripted! I don't want you to die!

KR: Do not worry my dear, I will survive, And I will return home by New Year.

LZh: I don't want to see you ending up like your brother! Please don't enlist.

KR: I am sorry, But I must do that.

LZh: Fine, if you are joining the army; I will volunteer as a field nurse. So that if we die we die together!

KR: Please don't do that. I love you...

LZh: You like me or your country more?

Konstantine could not answer Lyudmila's question. He thinks for a while and replies,

KR: You know what Lyudmila? I will enlist the army, while you could volunteer as a field nurse. Its that okay?

LZh: That will be the deal then!

 ***Plays Theme Music***

 **Verse 2: warrior who fights for the motherland**

 _Soon after, Konstantin was enlisted to the Army and he was sent to a drill camp for basic training_

Drill Sergeant: I am Sergeant Pyotr, And I will be your drill sergeant during this training.

Drill Sergeant: Do you copy?

Company: Yes, Sir!

P: I do not care who you were. What I care about is what you are going to be: A warrior who fights for the motherland.

P: In the war, you might have to fight someone you know. But keep that in mind: They are not your friends anymore, they are your enemies. And your task is to kill them! Do not show them mercy or desert the army. Or else, you will suffer the consequences!

Company: Yes, Sir!

P: Why do you not answer me? Konstantin Alekseyevich Romanov!

KR: Sorry Sir!

P: Did you copy what I just said?

KR: Sir Yes, Sir!

 _After the drill sergeant corrected Konstantin he continues his briefing_

 ***Plays Theme Music***

 **Verse 3: fighting for the same war**

 _Konstantin was soon deployed to a Battalion in the Austrian Front. And started his career as a soldier._

EP: My name is Evgeni Popov, I am the officer in charge of your battalion. Before I issue your equipment. I would like you to know other members in this battalion

EP: This is Pyotr, Dimitri, Sergey, Ivan and Vasiliy

EP: And the two ladies here are Maria and Lyudmila they are our field medic…

 _Before Evgeni even finished his sentence, Konstantin recognized Lyudmila and he shouted_

KR: My Lyudmila!

LZh: Konstantin?

LZh: How was your training?

KR: It was fine, and yours?

LZh: Good

KR: Although we are fighting for the same war, I didn't expect to see you here.

LZh: I didn't expect you either. You look very handsome in this uniform.

KR: Thank you, you look great as well.

KR: We should probably decide the place to celebrate when this war ends.

LZh: I agree, what about that bar in…

 _As they were talking. Konstantin suddenly hear the sounds of artillery dropping_

KR: WATCH OUT! ARTILLERY

 _Konstantin jumps on Lyudmila bring her away and the Artillery soon lands on their bunker and explode. Although Lyudmila just suffered from mild scratch, whole back was covered in blood. He remained unconscious for a while and his consciousness slowly returns as Lyudmila tries to wake Konstantin up._

LZh: Konstantin! Don't you die on me you idiot.

LZh: I told you not to join the army!

LZh: Konstantin?

 _Konstantin slowly replies in a weak voice_

KR: Lyudmila, are we in heaven?

Lyudmila has tears of joy and says

LZh: No you are not. Also, If you are in heaven, don't you feel any guilt for leaving me alone in this hell?

KR: So you are saying that I should just let you die?

LZh: Yes! No. Perhaps…

 _While Lyudmila tries to aid Konstantin, Konstantin asked_

KR: How bad is my injury, Lyudmila?

LZh: Nothing, it is just some scratch on the back

 _But in fact, Konstantin's back is all covered in blood._

LZh: Don't worry Konstantin, it is going to be fine in no time...

 ***Plays Theme Music***

 **Verse 4: order of the white eagle**

 _Konstantin later woke up in the hospital. And with his blur line of sight he saw two person in his sight. It was Lyudmila and Evgeni Popov_

LZh: Great, you woke up. Please try the shchi1 I prepared for you

KR: Thank you for saving my life, Lyudmila

LZh: You don't have to thank me. I should be the one who should thank you. You risked your life to save my life.

EP: For your act of bravery, the Order of the White Eagle is granted to you. And you are now promoted to Sergeant as well. You will now lead a company in another battalion.

KR: Thank you sir!

 _Although Konstantin seems to be merry. Konstantin's mental state has almost collapsed. As going to another battalion means that Konstantin would not be able to see Lyudmila in the field,which means he would not know Ludmila's live or death. And Konstantin would not be able to rescue Lyudmila away from danger._

 ***Plays Theme Music***

 **Verse 5: no love in this place**

 _After receiving some officer training. Konstantin is assigned to manage a newly trained company_

KR: My name is Sergeant Konstantin Andreyevich Romanov. You could just call me Konstantin.

Crowd: Yes officer!

KR: Don't greet me! You want me to get killed? Just remember that almost everything you learnt in the training would be useless. You will need to figure it out here. And also take a note that there is no love in this place. It's only yourself.

KR: Anyways who is the strongest among here?

Oleg: Me.

KR: You are the Machine Gunner then, get one machine gun from that crate

Oleg: Clear.

KR: Ivan I know that you have the best result on Russian Language and Music. You will be the communication specialist. get a carbine pistol and go to the morse code transmitter. You are now in charge of it.

Ivan: Clear

KR: For rest of you get two clip and grab a rifle from the crate or floor if you find one.

 _While he is leading his company, he never heard any news from Lyudmila anymore. Furthermore, the memory of Lyudmila are washed away from the exhaustion of his work._

 ***Plays Theme music***

Chapter 3: Promise

 **Verse 1: the bolshevik**

 _He continues his fight in the trench until the Russian February Revolution. By then, he was already promoted into a junior officer. He managed to keep his job as an officer for a garrison division around Petrograd. And he now earns a good salary. However no news from Lyudmila is heard since the time he left the hospital._

KR: Another Bolshevik riot? Where?

Soldier: Arsenaya Street

KR: It is only the 12th and this is already the 4th riot of this month! When will those stupid Bolshevik stop disturbing the public?

KR: Boys, time to set off to Arsenaya Street!

 _While Konstantin is trying to control the crowd he saw a lady that looked very familiar._

KR: LYUDMILA!

 _He shouted. But no one seems to respond to him. And when he tries to look for the lady, But she has already vanished into the huge crowd of people. When they managed to control the situation the lady is already gone._

 ***Plays theme music***

 **Verse 2: the white army**

 _On one chilling day of October a riot broke out as usual. But this time, many soldiers joined the Bolshevik. The Bolshevik quickly gained full control over Petrograd. Konstantin's army quickly fled to the outskirts of the town. And many of those who flee have regrouped and formed the white army. Konstantin and his battalion are put in charge into Evgeni Popov's Division once more. Evgeni Popov, now a major, controls over Konstantin's Army along with two other Battalion._

EP: It is you again Konstantin.

KR: I think so.

EP: Why you didn't join the Bolshevik?

KR: Because I love my country and I don't want this country to become a political experiment for Marxism.

KR: Why would you even ask me such a odd question?

 _Evgeni paused for a while, looks at some document and replies_

EP: Nothing, I am just curious.

 _Although Konstantin is worried, he does not dare to investigate further. Because even though he is curious of the truth, he is afraid of the truth…._

 ***Plays theme music***

 **Verse 3: the trip to Vladivostok**

 _As the Bolsheviks are rapidly pushing forward, white army is quickly forced to retreat into the Ural mountain around central Asia. But with the help of the allied force the white army were able to launch a counter-attack._

KR: I remember this place this is the place that divides between Europe and Asia…

 _Konstantin mumbles to himself as he remembers his trip to Vladivostok_

EP: Boys. Today, we will push the Bolshevik back and we will Liberate the town of Aktobe

EP: But beware, the town is infested with Bolshevik. So make sure to kill any one with any sort of weapon

 ***Plays music when we are at war***

 **Verse 4: the person with rifle**

 _As Konstantin was searching the houses on a street he saw a person with a rifle. He was afraid, since he had never killed a person before. His heart beat quickly escalated and he closes his eye_

KR: Die in hell Bolshevik pigs!

 _Then Konstantin pulls his trigger and the gun fires hitting the Bolshevik_

KR: I can't believe that I actually killed someone

KR: I think that I have seen her before

 _Konstantin walks closer and inspect_

KR: May god bless me

KR: Lyudmila?

 _Lyudmila replies weakly_

LZh: I like the way you shoot me… I could now rest in peace

KR: NO!

LZh: Do you see the rail road over there? Do you still remember what we talked about in the train?

LZh: I am sure that you were just joking back then. You do not have to fulfil your promise.

LZh: Please leave me here, find another girl and enjoy your status

LZh: But I recommend you to retreat quickly though. We are planning an ambush against your army

KR: I am not leaving you alone here. I must fulfill my promise.

 ***Plays Theme Music***

Chapter 4: Love

 **Verse 1: the decision made**

LZh: There isn't much time left, you better decide quickly

 _Scatters of shot starts to ring from the surrounding_

KR: I am sorry Lyudmila

 _Konstantin carries up Lyudmila and dashes towards his horse_

KR: I must fulfill my promise

 _Konstantin puts Lyudmila on the back of the horse, He then gets on the horse and quickly gallop away as quickly as he could._

EP: Deserter! Shoot that coward!

 _Konstantin hears the voice from afar and gallop even quicker. But now all the gun barrels of the white army are pointed towards Konstantin and Lyudmila_

 _As Konstantin dodge away from the rain of bullet. More Bullet starts to fly from the window of the street_

LZh: I think even the Bolshevik is against us now

 _Despite almost every person in the town are trying to kill Konstantin and Lyudmila, they survived and managed to get away from the city_

 ***Plays theme music***

 **Verse 2: coward and hero**

KR: Phew, seems like we are safe for now.

LZh: You should probably have just left me there...

KR: Lyudmila, I must fulfil my promise. If I do not I am a coward

LZh: But now history will consider you as a coward

KR: I do not care if the history would consider me as a coward. Nor losing all of my ranks and reputation. What I care about is trust and honesty. If those who betray the one who loves are considered as hero; And those who risk his life and reputation for the promise are considered as coward. I would rather be a coward than a hero.

KR: People's view always change over time, there are always people who consider a person a hero and someone who consider a person a coward. So why don't I do the right thing.

LZh: Where are we going now?

KR: We are going south, to Iran. There, we will start a new live. Although living condition might not be as good as before. At least we could live in joy and peace.

 _Konstantin and Lyudmila talks as he gallop across the steppe_

 ***Plays theme music***

 **Verse 3: no longer a hero**

 _Konstantin finally reaches the border of Iran he gets into the immigration office_

Officer: Papers Please

KR: Sorry officer, I do not have the paper, please accept our asylum for refuge

Officer: Sorry, fighting capable officer and a completely healthy Bolshevik girl are not qualified as refugee

Officer: Also, Lyudmila Alekseyevich. I think you are on the blacklist

Officer: Seems like i must kick you out..

 _Konstantin remove his badge for the order of the white eagle_

Konstantin: Take my order of the white eagle. You could probably sell it for a good price. I am not considered a hero anymore, I don't need that.

Officer: Just give me a minute

Lyudmila: Are you serious? this is the order of the white eagle! You could have just pay him with your money

Konstantin: They probably won't accept ruble, and furthermore I don't deserve this badge anymore

Officer: Follow me to the Biometric Room

 ***Plays theme music***

 **Verse 4: love and war. this is eternal**

LZh: Live in Iran is horrible, We don't speak their language and we have no friends here. And your money would not last long. You should have left me dead in the field. If so I could end my suffrage from living and you could continue your career as an officer…

 _As Lyudmila was complaining, the door was being knocked. Konstantin opens the door and it was the officer who helped them get in_

Officer: Konstantin, I am here to return your Order of the white eagle. You are the rightful owner and you should be having that.

KR: Just keep the batch I don't deserve that anymore

Officer: Also, my name is Houman. It means a person with a good soul. And stealing your honour to me would be a betrayal of my name

KR: You had saved our life, you are certainly righteous for this batch

H: What I did was just letting you in. It is nothing compared to your act of heroism

H: Besides we need a person who understand Russian culture to question the refugee who is coming to this country. And I want to ask whether you are interested or not.

KR: You are a real man, Houman

H: Also, I could teach you Persian if you need.

KR: Thank you houman I will meet you soon then.

 _Konstantin walks back and talk Lyudmila_

KR: I have a job now

Lyudmila: Really?

KR: Yes

KR: Remember Lyudmila, only two things in the world is eternal; Love and War. this is eternal

 ***Plays Full Music***


End file.
